The Next Generation of War
by Keiko-keket
Summary: 100 years into the future, and a new group of pilots are needed. So far, just Deathscythe


The next generation of war By Keiko  
  
KONNICHI-WA NO MINNA-SAN!!!! I have a new idea! ^_^ This doesn't concern the Gundam pilots directly though. You see, there is a new war in AC 305. And, I do not believe that the pilots destroyed the Gundams. Sooo, I am making a new bunch of people find the Gundams, and fight. Corse, I only own the characters I create, the rest belongs to Bandai, and Sunrise. And now, to the fic captain Ti-chan!  
  
  
  
Narrator: It is the year AC 305. The Earth Sphere Unified Nation has been able to keep the peace for over 100 years. But now, many world leaders hidden in the Earth have grown power hungry, and cold-hearted. In a short amount of time, these delegates were able to create a new version of mobile suits called the Saggitarius. Since all other Mobile suits had supposedly been destroyed, the world was taken over quite quickly. But even then, small countries fought back, and slowly are being destroyed. It looks like war will stay permanently in this world.  
  
(Place: San Fransisco, California)  
  
The city was under attack. All people have been ordered to be killed to show the world that New Romafeller will not tolerate retaliation. As the soldiers chased the remaining citizens through the city, one boy ran into the woods, with 3 soldiers following. When the boy noticed he was being followed, he switched directions, going west through the woods. (AN; I know there aren't woods near SF, but work with me here, maybe there will be in the future.)The boy was slowing quickly, out of breath from running so much. He started to run North now. Suddenly he fell through a hidden hole in the ground. It was a long way to the bottom.  
  
The soldiers came up to the hole. Since they couldn't see the bottom, they were certain the kid was already dead.  
  
Soldier 1: Don't bother firing, he couldn't survive a fall like that.  
  
Soldier 2: Shouldn't we see whats down there?  
  
Soldier 3: Why? It's just a hole…  
  
With that, the soldiers walked away. Little did they know the error they just made. Because of this event, the ensured the downfall of New Romafeller.  
  
  
  
As the boy started to wake up, he noticed that this wasn't just a hole. It was a man-made storage room. But, why would a storage area have to be so big? Oh, and since I'm getting tired of writing boy, I'll tell you his name is Jovi Seris.  
  
Jovi: What is this place?  
  
Since Jovi noticed that there was a hallway, he got up, and headed down there. When he got to the end of the hallway, he got a huge surprise. Standing in front of him was a mobile suit. But not just any suit. It was the legendary gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom from the history books. But weren't the Gundams destroyed? As Jovi walked closer, he noticed something pinned to DSH's left leg. As Jovi picked it up, he found out it was a note. It said:  
  
Dear finder of this suit:  
  
I guess you found my suit, DSH. Now, I know that everyone thinks that the Gundams were destroyed in 196, but Quatre decided that it would be best if the Gundams were kept in case of a new war.Hopefully you found DSH, but there isn't a war. Inside the cockpit, there is enough information on how to pilot DSH in case of emmergency. I am not the only one who saved their Gundam. To find the others, go to the home countries of the other pilots. The suit will be hidden there somewhere. Now, I can't write anymore, cuz Heero is threatining to kill me. Hope you win,  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
Gundam pilot 02  
  
Gundam Deathscythe.  
  
  
  
Jovi knew that he had to do something. Was he supposed to fly DSH, or should he leave it here, for at least another 100 years in storage. He decided that, no, he would pilot it. /I'm not going to stand by for this. Watch out NR, your downfall will be coming soon./  
  
Jovi then grabbed the rope that would let him up to the cockpit, and jumped inside. As was said on the note, there was enough information on how to pilot this suit. /Guess I'll be down here for a while./ And then, Jovi got to work.  
  
(5 months later)  
  
Jovi finally came out from being underground, and saw what was left of the town. All that he could see was charred rubble. He was sitting in the cloaked suit, and waiting, wondered what he should do first. /It said on the note to find the other Gundam's, so I guess that's what I should do first./  
  
But before he could make up his mind, a squadron of suits flew overhead. /Oo, target practice. Let's see what you can do for real DSH./  
  
And with that, Jovi flew up to attack the Saggitarius. He ignited the scythe, and down went 2 suits. He was hacking and slashing in all directions, until there was on suit left.  
  
Jovi: To the pilot of the remaining suit. You are going to survive this first attck, for I want all to know. The ghost of the great Duo Maxwell is here to right your wrongs. Go back to your base, report what you saw, and beware. I'll be back to get you later.  
  
Jovi flew off, heading to Arabia.  
  
  
  
Keiko: Soooo, what do you think of chapter one? Jovi is so going to kick some serious ass!  
  
Vlad-chan: Hn.  
  
Chibi Bakura: I liked it!  
  
Keiko: **pats Chibi Bakura on the head**  
  
Duo: Why does he want to be the ghost of Duo Maxwell?  
  
Keiko: It installs fear to people who think that there is a ghost after them.  
  
Jovi: I know! ^_^  
  
Chibi Yami Yugi: When will we read some gore?  
  
Keiko: Next chapter my pretty! **starts cackling madly** EH HE  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Ti-chan: Meowr? (Translation: When do I get to eat?) **Spots Heero** MEEROOO! (Translation: Dinner Time!)  
  
Ti-chan attacks Heero, while Chibi Malik, and Chibi Yami Bakura cheer her all the way! 


End file.
